


How It Ended

by SocialOutsider



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e20 There But for the Grace of God, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: The deaths of the four individuals who were never members of SG-1. Oneshot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	How It Ended

Alternate Daniel Jackson:

He doesn't regret the fact that he had turned down Catherine Langford's invitation.

When it came down to it, he preferred being outdoors rather than the inside.

He also valued his independence, something he knew he would have to give up if he'd agreed to join the team working on the Stargate and he couldn't do that.

Not at all.

They were probably doing a lot better without him.

He's happy to be alone.

To work by himself with no-one pestering him every few seconds.

Besides, it wasn't as if the Stargate was useful or that going through it would be something of a life-changing experience.

So it's a win-win for everyone.

Daniel then goes back to writing something down, happy to lose himself in translating some ancient language.

***

A week later, the Goa'uld attack, destroying everything in their path.

They soon target Egypt, reducing it to dust.

When they begin bombarding, Daniel is in his bed, exhausted from yet another long night of examining the many books he owns.

He's sleeping so soundly that he doesn't hear the impending explosions.

Seconds later, it's all over and Dr. Daniel Jackson has become the first of many lives lost in the invasion of Earth.

***

Alternate Jack O'Neill:

Right from the very moment he'd learnt the Goa'uld were invading Earth, Jack had gone to great lengths to try and lessen the damage but he'd somehow ended up making things worse.

Now over billion people are dead, their lives cruelly extinguished and they're no closer to winning this battle although Jack suspects they never had a chance in the first place considering how the enemy had ships that could fly from outer space and weapons he couldn't even begin to understand. 

Furthermore, Dr. Daniel Jackson or rather, one from an alternate reality where he joined the Stargate Program appears, confused but Jack has no time to deal with him.

In fact he's never seen Dr. Jackson before in his life. 

But it's the least of his problems.

When the Goa'uld prepare to invade the SGA, Jack rallies his people in some kind of last stand.

He know it's a hopeless situation, one where they'll all die but at least, they'll go down fighting rather than wait.

Besides, if Dr. Jackson or the stranger they have right now can stop the attack from happening in his reality, then this will work.

***

After bidding goodbye to Dr. Carter or Sam before walking away from her with reluctance, Jack goes to meet the alien, Teal'c, knowing deep down this meeting won't go in his favor.

Not when Dr. Jackson told them they were sending the bomb through to Chulak, a planet where Teal'c's family lived.

At the time, Jack had thought he was doing the right thing.

Getting to the enemy before they came for them.

Now, though, he's starting to realize his mistake. 

Despite this, he tries talking to Teal'c, showing empathy while knowing it's futile.

However, when Teal'c coldly informs him that his family, his people are all dead, Jack knows he's out of time.

And just before the staff cannon fires one shot, killing him, he's almost grateful for it.

Why?

Because he'll be seeing Charlie again.

***

Alternate Sam Carter:

When the invasion begins, she knows the end is coming.

After all, when the Goa'uld come here to the SGA, they'll be expecting to claim this place for themselves.

But Sam won't let them.

She, General O'Neill and Colonel Hammond have set the self-destruct plan into motion.

Now it's happening.

The Goa'uld can kill them all but they're not going to get this place.

Not now.

Not ever.

She knows they're all willing to sacrifice themselves for the SGA.

They're the last thing standing. 

So when she stands there in the Briefing Room, pretending to surrender in exchange for being brought to Apophis, Sam is ready.

Ready for the last thing she will ever do.

Upon producing the grenade, she knows that it's over.

Just before it goes off, killing herself and the other people in the room who also happen to be members of the invading army, she's content that she's stopped a few of them even though this place is doomed and she regrets she couldn't kill lot more of the enemy.

***

Alternate Teal'c:

Once he has eliminated O'Neill, the leader of this facility and also the one responsible for killing his family, Teal'c knows it will not be long before the rest of the Tau'ri die.

They are weak.

Spineless.

They all deserve to either be slaves or killed if they are not of any use.

Ignoring the rubble, Teal'c continues on.

If there are more Tau'ri here, he will kill them.

***

Some time later, Teal'c is in the min room where the Chappa'ai is.

Had he not been on a mission for Lord Apophis, he would have expressed some awe for it.

But he has a job to do.

It is a shame, though that one such Tau'ri escaped.

When the Chappa'ai activated, Teal'c let his guard down.

However he is content knowing most of the Tau'ri here are dead.

This means they will no longer be a threat.

He simply looks around, wondering what will occur next.

When the self-destruct finally goes off, his final thought is that not only does he die free but he will meet his family soon.

And then everything ceases to exist.

**Fin**


End file.
